The story of Durin's shield
by manelor
Summary: Naissant lors d'une aube noire, elle rencontrera beaucoup de personnes, découvrira beaucoup de vérités, apprendra sur elle-même et se rendra peut-être même compte que nous avons tous un but dans la vie. Cela lui prendra juste du temps pour découvrir que Mahal l'utilisera pour ses propres desseins… TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien.

**_Mot de la traductrice :_ **Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom, sur cet univers, j'espère donc que vous serez indulgents avec moi et prompts à me dispenser bons conseils en tout genre ! :) Ce n'est pas la première fois que je traduis, mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je traduis dans le rating T. Je suis davantage habituée à traduire des histoires rating M, mais cette traduction, quand je l'ai lu, m'a transporté : à la fois dans ses perfections mais aussi dans ses imperfections.

J'ai la chance de bénéficier de deux aides très précieuses : tout d'abord, de celle de **_Toutouille_**, ma bêta en or qui m'aide, me soutient et me guide pour vous offrir un chapitre qui soit de qualité et **_Ardnamurchan_** elle-même, qui relit en dernier lieu pour que cela corresponde réellement à ce qu'elle a voulu écrire. Cette collaboration avec l'auteur est quelque chose d'unique pour moi et je le prends comme une véritable chance ! Vous l'aurez compris, l'auteur est française ! :)

Je pense publier à intervalles réguliers, une fois par semaine sans doute.

Toutes vos reviews seront lues par elle-aussi.

Toutes les trois, nous nous joignions pour vous souhaiter de bon cœur une agréable lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez...

Attendant avec impatience vos impressions!

Ardnamurchan, Toutouille et Manelor.

Oo°oO

**"Attention, écoutez : l'Aube est une œuvre"**

Ma vie commença par une aube noire.

Un matin assombri par les brumes automnales et les averses incessantes. Je naquis dans la ville d'Esgaroth, aussi connue sous le nom de Lacville. Ma mère, Leann me raconta bien plus tard cette nuit où je vins au monde. Je la voyais encore me sourire tandis qu'elle décrivait cette nuit en ces termes : « je n'oublierai jamais comment une si petite créature gémissante a apporté tant de lumière dans ma vie ».

Je voyais encore les commissures de ses lèvres se mouvoir en un beau sourire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle caressait mes cheveux avant que je ne m'endorme.

Je sais maintenant que je suis arrivée au monde en l'année 2850 du Troisième Âge. Il existe, en effet, une lettre de mon grand-père mentionnant mon existence à l'un de ses parents en 2853, stipulant que j'avais alors aux alentours de 3 ans.

Ce fut lors de l'été de l'an 2850 que ma mère retourna à Esgaroth, marquant ainsi la fin de son périple dans l'Ouest. Elle était partie durant trois ans, avant de revenir à la maison de son père, une maison à colombages solidement bâtie dans le centre-ville, juste derrière la Mairie.

Dans ma famille, nous étions des marchands de laine depuis trois générations maintenant. Mon grand-père, le vieil Ingor, était bien connu en ville : son entreprise achetait la laine aux fermiers des alentours de la Ville du lac, la stockait et organisait les convois pour la faire livrer à divers endroits en Terre du Milieu. La laine était alors vendue pour être transformée en diverses matières, que le propriétaire jugeait bon de choisir.

De mémoire, c'était durant le printemps 2847 que ma mère, alors âgé de 20 ans, avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance constante de son père et de son frère pour rejoindre un de ces convois, la menant alors à l'extérieur d'Esgaroth, dans les terres sauvages ... Elle avait alors été enchantée de cette toute nouvelle liberté, lui permettant d'échapper à la cour ennuyeuse de plusieurs jeunes hommes avides et désireux de se marier avec la fille du riche et vieil Ingor.

Personne ne l'avait revue durant trois ans et je ne connais toujours pas à ce jour tous les détails de ses aventures, de ce qui lui est réellement arrivé durant tout ce temps.

Grand-père s'était mis en colère lorsqu'elle était partie, mais sa colère s'était rapidement muée en tristesse et il avait alors commencé à ralentir le rythme de son activité mercantile, comptant de plus en plus sur son fils, Ebor, pour diriger l'entreprise.

Leann revînt donc à Esgaroth à la maison de son père. Sa situation précaire de femme enceinte non mariée l'obligeait à revenir. Elle avait besoin de protection, et n'avait nulle part où aller, étant alors enceinte de sept mois.

Son père l'accueillît sans colère. Il avait cru que sa fille était morte et qu'elle gisait sans vie quelque part dans la nature.

Le retour de ma mère réchauffa son cœur vieillissant.

Son frère ne lui avait par contre jamais pardonné : elle avait apporté la honte sur la famille en désobéissant, les quittant et en étant sur le point de donner naissance à un enfant illégitime. En outre, elle n'était plus utile à la famille, serait bientôt une mère célibataire, inapte à être une épouse respectable. Aucune alliance maritale avec une autre famille riche ou puissante ne serait alors jamais possible. Un fossé inévitable s'était ainsi créé entre frère et sœur qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre le point de vue de l'autre, ni son mode de vie.

Leann devait dès lors être cachée et tenir la maison en pénitence pour ses erreurs. Seul son père resta bon avec elle car le pardon vient souvent avec la vieillesse.

Peu de gens savaient que, durant ces trois années à vagabonder dans la nature, ma mère n'avait jamais été plus heureuse, ne s'était jamais sentie plus épanouie. Elle était revenue simplement parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle poursuivait une chimère sans espoir, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Mais elle n'était pas triste, seulement un peu mélancolique de temps en temps.

Elle avait toujours l'habitude de me dire qu'une partie de son rêve s'était réalisé et qu'il se tenait debout devant elle et grandissait juste devant ses yeux.

Ainsi, la nuit où je naquis, des rafales de vent soufflaient fort contre les fenêtres. La pluie tombant à verse à l'extérieur, creusait encore plus profondément les trous qui parsemaient les rues boueuses de la Ville du lac. La maison grinçait sous les bourrasques qui l'assaillaient de chaque côté. Alors que ma mère était seule à la maison cette nuit-là, avec pour seule compagne sa douleur.

Avec beaucoup de courage, elle avait dit à Ebor qu'elle n'avait eu besoin de personne pour concevoir son enfant et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour le mettre au monde. Ebor l'avait alors durement giflé, et il laissa exploser sa colère. Il hurla que c'était grâce à son père qu'elle n'avait pas été encore jetée dehors. Ma mère devait s'estimer heureuse...

Ma mère avait été toute sa vie une personne courageuse et insolente. Je dois admettre que cet aspect de son caractère l'empêchait de s'épanouir dans la société conservatrice d'Esgaroth. Les hommes dominaient la ville et les femmes étaient censées suivre, sans broncher.

Le ciel avait été si sombre le premier jour de ma vie, que mon oncle l'avait vu comme un mauvais présage. Selon lui, je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde.

Plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que la déclaration de mon oncle était d'une grande importance. Combien ses paroles régenteraient irrémédiablement nos relations.

J'étais un petit bébé très calme, couronnée d'une chevelure d'un blond tirant vers le châtain et de grands yeux vert brillants. Curieusement, mes oreilles étaient légèrement plus grandes que la moyenne. Comme personne ne savait qui était mon père, j'ai longtemps pensé que j'étais fille d'un elfe ou d'une autre créature magique.

Au moins, il me restait l'idée agréable de croire que j'étais liée à de si belles créatures. Grand-père voulait me convaincre et se convaincre lui-même que c'était vrai, d'autant plus qu'il n'a jamais su qui mon père était.

Le secret de mes origines serait enterré avec ma mère dans la tombe.

Même si j'étais différente des autres enfants de la ville, Grand-père ne pouvait pas nous rejeter, ma mère et moi, comme mon oncle Ebor l'avait fait. Tant qu'il serait vivant, il incarnerait une barrière physique entre nous et la colère de mon oncle.

Tant qu'il serait vivant…

Ainsi, j'arrivais en Terre du Milieu le matin d'une Aube sombre. Je n'étais qu'une bâtarde qui ne savait rien de ses origines.

Mon nom est Dwia.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons utilisées dans cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'aux chanteurs/groupes qui les ont écrites et chantées. Ils seront cités lorsque ce sera le cas.

**_Mot de la traductrice__ : _**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Dwia en Terre du Milieu. Vous avez été quelques uns à commenter le prologue et presque à l'unanimité, vous le trouvez intriguant et vous attendez de voir la suite. La voici ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :) Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires! ;)

**_Mot de l'auteur :_ **Un autre chapitre des aventures de Dwia. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! :)

Oo°oO

**"Le temps ne pouvait détruire la vérité, mais seulement la dissimuler au travers des légendes" ... A.C. Clarke  
**

« Et le Dragon, Smaug le Terrible, s'installa au sein de la Montagne, forçant les nains survivants à quitter Erebor, errant infiniment dans les terres sauvages. » raconta Leann en finissant l'histoire.

C'était l'heure du coucher et Dwia regardait fixement sa mère, ses yeux verts écarquillés, un sourire enfantin peint sur ses lèvres.

Elle adorait l'histoire d'Erebor, c'était son histoire favorite. La richesse des nains et leur civilisation, les miracles de la Montagne Solitaire, l'Arkenstone brillante, les Rois courageux de la ligne de Durin. Néanmoins, elle était toujours triste quand l'histoire se terminait par la chute du royaume, après l'attaque du dragon.

« Mais pourquoi le dragon est-il venu, maman ? » demanda Dwia.

« Smaug était attiré par la richesse dont regorgeait Erebor. Les nains avaient déterré tant de trésors : de l'argent, de l'or et beaucoup de bijoux. On connaît les dragons pour leur avidité. » répondit sa mère, caressant lentement les cheveux blonds sombres de sa fille. « Tout comme le sont les nains… » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Les nains sont cupides ? » l'interrogea de nouveau Dwia.

« Oui, le Roi Thror était atteint d'une maladie de l'esprit touchant les nains et leurs richesses. Certains disent que l'arrivée du dragon fut une punition pour l'avidité de la lignée de Durin. »

« Mais c'était leur maison ! » se rebella Dwia, s'agenouillant sur son matelas et fronçant les sourcils. « Si j'avais été là, je me serais battue avec eux et nous aurions tué le dragon ensemble ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Leann sourit sciemment, émue par la compassion et l'enthousiasme de sa fille de huit ans.

« Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais fait, mais maintenant il est temps de dormir. » dit-elle, forçant l'enfant à se recoucher dans son lit et la mettant sous les couvertures.

« Quand je serai grande, je veux être une guerrière, maman ! Je serai un chevalier et je partirai à l'aventure avec des nains. » sourit la petite fille.

Leann rit doucement, avant de fixer tristement sa fille. Dwia portait une grande partie du caractère de sa mère en elle, cette indépendance, cette liberté d'esprit, ce manque de respect pour les règles... L'enfant commençait déjà à comprendre les limites de la condition de la femme à Esgaroth ; mais il semblait qu'elle préférait, comme sa mère, ignorer ces limites, mêmes si cela devait signifier qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée.

Dwia posa sa tête sur son oreiller alors que le sommeil la rattrapait finalement. Elle murmura d'une voix basse et somnolente : « Je serai un chevalier nain... et nous vivrons à Erebor de nouveau... » Elle bâilla. « Pas besoin des Elfes... »

Quand sa fille fut endormie, Leann réajusta les cheveux de l'enfant, dissimulant les oreilles plus longues que la normale qui entouraient son visage.

Elle devait garder le secret de son héritage aussi longtemps que possible. Trop de scandales avaient déjà été déclenchés par son comportement. Leur réputation à toutes les deux était en danger.

Elle ferait de son mieux pour assurer l'avenir de sa fille et son bonheur.

Oo°oO

Dwia marchait dans la rue pavée d'Esgaroth, porteuse d'un message qu'elle devait livrer à un proche de son grand-père.

Leur voisin, une vieille femme usée qui semblait porter tout le savoir du monde dans ses yeux, lui sourit par-dessus les fleurs jaunes qui se trouvaient sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Son sourire était compatissant car elle avait entendu les cris venant de la maison de Dwia la soirée dernière.

_Les chaussures de Dwia étaient toujours humides à cause de sa promenade d'hier dans la forêt. Son bras était toujours douloureux, là où son oncle l'avait empoignée._

_« Les jeunes filles n'errent pas dans la forêt seules et ne reviennent pas toute boueuses ! » avait-il hurlé en maintenant son bras dans sa poigne de fer. « J'essaie de faire oublier à cette maudite ville les erreurs de ta mère et j'essaie de te transformer en quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une jeune femme convenable et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?! »_

_« Je ne veux pas être convenable ! » avait crié Dwia en retour. « Ça m'est égal ! »_

_« Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas être une dame, tu pourras alors être soit une employée de maison, soit une putain ! » avait-il répondu. « C'est à toi de décider, mais ne t'attends pas à être soutenue par cette famille si tu choisis n'importe lequel de ces chemins ! » lui avait-il craché à la figure._

_Sa mère était alors arrivée et s'était disputée avec son oncle, envoyant Dwia dans sa chambre à coucher pour le reste de la soirée. Les hurlements avaient continué encore longtemps, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Toujours les mêmes batailles entre Leann et Ebor, à propos de la famille, de la réputation, et de l'avenir de Dwia._

_« Aucun homme ne voudra l'épouser si elle continue à se comporter comme ça ! » avait dit Ebor à sa sœur. « Pas même le fils du boucher. Et je ne serai jamais d'accord avec une telle mésalliance. »_

_« Elle a juste 12 ans, Ebor ! C'est encore une enfant. » avait répliqué Leann. « Tu ne peux pas déjà penser à la marier ! »_

_« Dans deux ou trois ans, elle aura l'âge et ce sera son devoir de réparer tes erreurs et de rendre sa famille fière d'elle ! Elle ne deviendra pas aussi inutile que toi ! »_

_Dwia avait alors entendu sa mère partir, claquant la porte derrière elle._

Le lendemain matin, Dwia s'esquiva silencieusement de sa chambre à coucher et descendit en direction de la cuisine pour prendre un morceau de pain avant de partir. Être en dehors de cette maison était toujours la meilleure option possible.

À l'intérieur, elle se sentait juste prise au piège, comme si son avenir entier avait déjà été décidé pour elle et qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte de cuisine, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, quand elle entendit une vieille voix lasse derrière elle :

« Et où penses-tu aller comme ça au juste, jeune fille ? » demanda son grand-père, souriant faiblement.

Dwia soupira, refermé la porte et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il était assis dans l'ombre, buvant à petites gorgées une tasse de thé fumante, qu'agrippaient ses mains abîmées. Elle aurait dû se souvenir, à ce moment-là, qu'il était un lève-tôt et qu'en ce moment, il ne dormait pas beaucoup de toute façon.

« Viens et assois-toi avec moi. » l'invita-t-il, lui montrant la chaise sur sa droite.

Elle lui obéit et s'assit, ses yeux toujours baissés sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux retourner à la forêt pour explorer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il après un moment de silence. « Ou jouer avec le garçon du boulanger encore une fois. »

Il semblait sérieux, mais pas fâché. Dwia ne répondit pas mais rougit.

Elle savait que son grand-père, comme tout le monde, désapprouvait sa conduite, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait sortir, explorer, jouer à l'épée et apprendre à se battre.

Les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait si mal, si différente.

Être rejetée lui faisait de la peine, mais elle ne pouvait pas se comporter différemment, elle ne savait pas faire autrement.

« Est-ce que cela importe, de toute façon ? » répliqua-t-elle, levant la tête pour le regarder avec un air de défi. « Il me déteste. Tout ce que je ferai, ce ne sera jamais assez. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas faire comme je veux ? » s'enquit-elle avec violence.

« Ebor ne te déteste pas. » lui répondit son grand-père avec une expression peinée. « Il ne te comprend juste pas, comme il n'a jamais compris ta mère. » Il fit une pause, avant de détourner son regard, regardant par-delà la fenêtre de cuisine. « Les femmes dans ma famille ont toujours été particulières. Sauvages et indépendantes. Je ne sais pas s'il faut considérer ceci comme une malédiction ou une bénédiction. C'est comme ça. Cela ne m'a jamais empêché de les aimer. » finit-il par dire, la regardant d'une manière significative.

Les yeux verts de Dwia s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle sourit à cette déclaration.

« Tu dois comprendre que ton oncle fait ce qu'il pense être le meilleur pour toi, même si certains de ses mots sont durs. Il estime qu'il a échoué à protéger ta mère et il ne lui a jamais pardonné de nous avoir quitté. Je crains que tu ne payes pour ses erreurs d'une certaine façon… » Il continua ensuite d'une voix triste. « Mais tu dois commencer à te comporter non plus comme une enfant mais comme une jeune femme. »

« Je ne veux pas être une dame. » répliqua amèrement Dwia. Elle leva les yeux en voyant une profonde lassitude figée dans le regard de son grand-père, et ajouta. « Mais pour toi et maman, j'essayerai. »

Rassuré, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de se lever.

« Veux-tu aller m'acheter un peu de farine au marché ? » demanda-t-il. « Nous n'en avons plus. »

Elle lui adressa un merveilleux sourire et prit les quelques de pièces de monnaie qu'il lui donna.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit : « Une petite commission, pas tout à fait une aventure, mais j'espère qu'elle te satisfera pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle attrapa sa cape marron, l'a jeta par-dessus une de ses épaules et se pressa dehors.

« Et ne t'attarde pas ! » lui rappela-t-il, alors qu'elle sortait.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons utilisées dans cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'aux chanteurs/groupes qui les ont écrites et chantées. Ils seront cités lorsque ce sera le cas.

**_Mot de la traductrice__ : _**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de le traduire... **_  
_**

Je souhaite remercier _**Toutouille**_, ma super bêta qui fait un travail monstrueux et à_** Ardnamurchan**_ qui participe activement à cette entreprise et vous permet d'avoir des chapitres de qualité! Merci à elles! :)

Merci aussi à Julindy, Naheiah et loveday-412 pour vos reviews... Ce sont des choses inestimables pour nous trois...!

Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs!

Oo°oO

"La seule personne que tu es destiné à être est celle que tu décides d'être"

**Chapitre trois : la raison**

Elle passa son visage à travers la fenêtre, tandis qu'une brise légère lui caressait la joue. La ville s'éveillait, les voisins ouvraient leurs portes et fenêtres, les enfants couraient dans les rues et les marchands tiraient leurs chariots.

« Dwia ? Es-tu là-haut ? » entendit-elle sa mère l'appeler d'en bas.

« Oui, maman. » dit- elle, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à coucher pour répondre.

« Il est temps d'aller au marché. Tu sais que nous devons arriver là-bas tôt si nous voulons avoir les marchandises les plus fraîches. Mets tes chaussures et descends. »

Dwia enfila ses chaussures. Au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta devant son miroir. Il était ébréché en bas et se trouvait dans un coin de sa chambre à coucher. Elle contempla son reflet dans la glace.

Elle avait quatorze ans maintenant. Jour à après jour, son corps se transformait. Dwia devenait une femme.

On la complimentait souvent sur ses profonds yeux verts. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et roses. Elle avait les pommettes hautes ce qui lui donnaient un joli sourire doux et séduisant.

Ses courbes devenaient de plus en plus arrondies, bien qu'elle fût de petite taille pour son âge.

La seule chose que Dwia détestait dans son apparence, c'était ses oreilles. Elles étaient légèrement plus grandes et plus rondes que la moyenne. Elle continua son inspection, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle devait laisser lâchés en permanence pour couvrir ses oreilles. A cause de cela, sa chevelure se retrouvait souvent emmêlée à la fin de la journée. Surtout car elle s'amusait souvent dehors et aimait partir en exploration.

Elle descendit l'escalier et suivit sa mère hors de la maison.

Sur la route du marché, elles rencontrèrent Bran, le fils du boulanger.

« Salut, Dwia. Veux-tu continuer à améliorer ton pauvre jeu d'épée ? » proposa-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Tu sais que je suis une cause désespérée avec une épée à la main. » répondit-elle en boudant. « Je suis meilleure à l'arc si tu veux te lancer dans un concours… Je vais au marché maintenant. On se voit cet après-midi. »

« Je suis impatient… » répondit-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

Son ami d'enfance, Bran, avait développé une affection toute particulière pour le flirt avec elle depuis quelques temps et elle était légèrement mal à l'aise avec cela. Mais il était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, donc elle espérait que ça lui passerait.

Pendant des années, elle l'avait envié d'être un garçon. Tout aurait été alors beaucoup plus simple…

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais passer autant de temps avec lui dans l'avenir, Dwia. » lui dit alors sa mère gravement, alors qu'elles flânaient le long des rues de la ville.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-t-elle avec un air de défi. « Il est mon meilleur ami. »

« Tu deviens une jeune femme et tu dois davantage prendre soin à... » Leann hésita. « A faire attention à ce que certains jeux d'enfants ne se transforment pas en d'« autres jeux » qui ne mènent parfois pas à... des jeux innocents... » Elle accentua les deux derniers mots. « Nous voulons tous que tu sois heureuse et que tu trouves un bon mari. »

« Aucun homme respectable ne me voudra parce que je suis une bâtarde, de toute façon. » répondit violemment Dwia, en colère contre sa mère.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au coin de deux rues et Leann prit doucement les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

Elle avait l'air triste et elle embrassa la main de Dwia doucement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi. » souffla-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas ça, maman. » dit Dwia, apportant leurs mains jointes à sa poitrine. « Je suis fière d'être ta fille. Je ne veux pas d'un bon mariage. Je veux juste être libre, comme toi. »

Leann caressa les cheveux de sa fille et l'attira dans ses bras.

Elle chuchota avec calme. « Mais cela te rendra-t-il heureuse ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je trouverai mon chemin. » Dwia lui sourit tendrement, tandis que Leann soupirait.

Elles revinrent alors sur le chemin, en direction du marché, main dans la main.

À leur stand de légumes habituel, Dwia fit une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Elle entendit une voix commander une bière sur un ton bourru, venant de la taverne derrière le stand.

Dwia paya ses pommes de terre et se dirigea en direction de l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix si grave.

Devant la taverne, une chope de bière dans la main, se tenaient deux nains lourdement armés. Ils portaient tous deux une hache dans le dos et l'un d'entre eux portaient une courte épée gainée d'une ceinture en argent et d'un pommeau sculpté.

Leurs cheveux étaient longs et leur tombaient sur les épaules. Ils étaient tressés, même à l'intérieur de leurs longues barbes.

Les deux nains lui parurent de vieux guerriers s'arrêtant pour se reposer, arasés par un voyage pleins de mystères et d'aventures.

Leurs mains, torses, épaules et jambes étaient forts et larges et l'un d'entre eux était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Ils avaient des mains, des épaules et des jambes fortes et larges. L'un d'entre eux était légèrement plus grand qu'elle.

Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, c'étaient leurs oreilles. Leurs lobes étaient un peu plus ronds que ceux des hommes. Les oreilles des nains étaient aussi sensiblement plus grandes.

Inconsciemment, elle effleura le bout de sa propre oreille gauche et son visage figé par sous la surprise.

Leann arriva au stand, cherchant sa fille et la vit observer les nains avec une expression complètement stupéfiée incrustée sur les traits fins de son visages. Elle prit alors la main de Dwia fermement et l'avait ramenée à la maison à un rythme soutenu, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'était la première fois que Dwia voyait des nains.

Et cela changea sa vie pour toujours.

Oo°oO

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses tout le long du chemin de retour à la maison. Leann était stressée et inquiète. Dwia était toujours sous le choc, ses sourcils étaient froncés alors que les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se rassembler dans sa tête.

Leann laissa tomber leurs achats provenant du marché, monta l'escalier, traînant toujours sa fille par le bras et les enferma dans sa chambre à coucher.

Dwia était toujours déconcertée. La colère commençait à bouillonner en elle. Elle se libéra de la poigne de sa mère et lui fit face.

« Ils étaient des nains. » exposa-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit calmement Leann. « Et tu ne dois, en aucune circonstance, être vue près d'eux ! » ajouta-elle, sa voix devenant légèrement menaçante.

« Mais pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Dwia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cela nous a pris des années pour faire oublier aux gens mes erreurs, ainsi que tes origines... » balbutia Leann, d'une voix saccadée, presque hystérique. « Ce n'est pas le moment de gâcher tout ce travail. Ton avenir est en jeu. »

Dwia recula d'un pas et ses épaules touchèrent le mur froid derrière elle. Elle trembla et chuchota :

« Mon père est un nain. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Les larmes et la peur remplirent les yeux de Leann alors qu'elle haletait :

« Oui. »

Dwia s'assit lentement sur le sol, ses jambes glissant devant elle.

Elle avait un père. Un vrai père.

Toujours aucun nom, mais elle avait au moins un petit indice sur son identité.

Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit sur son père, sauf qu'ils s'étaient aimés intensément, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. Dwia avait essayé encore et encore d'obtenir de plus amples informations mais Leann était restée muette sur le sujet. Elle lui disait que c'était dans son propre intérêt, qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache rien, que personne ne sache rien.

Leann s'assit aux côtés de sa fille sur le sol et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle tremblait aussi.

Dwia tourna la tête pour faire face à sa mère.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, maman ? » demanda-t-elle, tendant sa main libre pour caresser sa joue. « Je suis si heureuse de savoir enfin quelque chose sur mon père. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une paria... » chuchota Leann « Comme moi. »

Le sourire de Dwia s'effaça et elle posa son visage dans le cou de sa mère, embarrassée par ces mots.

Oo°oO

En grandissant, elle commença à comprendre les conséquences des actions de sa mère et la difficulté d'être une mère célibataire. La peur constante du jugement était une épreuve quotidienne.

Alors qu'elle devenait une femme, Dwia comprenait mieux maintenant. Quand elle était une enfant, elle était revenue à la maison deux fois en larmes vers sa mère, après que quelques autres enfants l'avaient injuriée.

Elle avait appris ce que voulait dire le mot 'bâtard', de la plus horrible des façons. Comme une enfant, elle s'était mise en colère contre sa mère, lui reprochant de ne rien vouloir lui dire sur son père, de la laisser dans l'obscurité, de ne pas être restée avec lui, de l'avoir ainsi privée de la chance d'avoir une famille unie.

Mais alors que les années avaient passées et qu'elle avait grandi, elle n'avait pas pu rester fâchée contre sa mère plus longtemps. Leann semblait avoir tellement aimé son père que, parfois, Dwia avait le sentiment que le cœur de sa mère serait à jamais brisé.

Sa mère l'aimait tellement, elle l'encourageait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, s'occupait si bien d'elle.

Dwia redoutait un monde où elle ne serait plus à ses côtés.

Une douleur sourde grandit dans sa poitrine, quand elle se rendit compte que sa mère ne serait pas toujours là, qu'un jour elle partirait, comme l'exigent les lois de vie qui dictent notre existence.

Et Dwia avait peur d'être seule, de n'avoir personne pour l'aimer et pour l'accepter telle qu'elle était.

Elle était une bâtarde, une sang-mêlé.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elles cuisinaient ensemble dans la cuisine familiale, Dwia demanda à sa mère d'une voix prudente :

« Regrettes-tu ? »

« Regretter quoi, ma chérie ? » répondit Leann, arquant un sourcil.

« De m'avoir eu... seule... d'avoir compliqué ta vie. »

Leann ouvrit les bras à son enfant et sourit. Dwia se recroquevilla dans ses bras et inhala son parfum sucré si unique. Elle se sentait en sécurité au creux des bras de sa mère.

« Jamais. » lui répondit Leann. « J'ai toujours eu une seule raison d'être heureuse, de continuer à vivre. Et cette raison, c'est toi. »

Ce soir-là, Leann resta dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Dwia se soit endormie.

Durant plusieurs nuits, les rêves de Dwia furent emplis de visages barbus et de cheveux tressés, alors qu'elle imaginait un éventail de possibilités.

L'un des nains du marché pouvait bien être son père...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons utilisées dans cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'aux chanteurs/groupes qui les ont écrites et chantées. Ils seront cités lorsque ce sera le cas.

**_Mot de la traductrice__ : _**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de le traduire... **_  
_**

Je souhaite remercier _**Toutouille**_, ma super bêta qui fait un travail monstrueux et à_** Ardnamurchan**_ qui participe activement à cette entreprise et vous permet d'avoir des chapitres de qualité! Merci à elles! :)

Je voudrais aussi remercier mes désormais fidèles revieweuses, à savoir **Julindy, Naheiah** et **loveday-412**. Merci à vous trois, vraiment ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"Parfois, dans notre quête de vérité, il faut savoir accepter que certaines questions restent sans réponse..."

**Chapitre 4 : cœur d'or**

Après cette première rencontre avec les nains au marché, Leann insista pour que l'identité du père de Dwia reste absolument secrète. Les deux femmes seraient les seules à connaitre la vérité.

Des couples mixtes entre différentes races en Terre du Milieu étaient généralement désapprouvés et réprouvés. C'était la raison principale de leur rareté.

Tout naturellement, les enfants nés de ces unions étaient rejetés. Quelques extrémistes proclamaient même qu'ils étaient contre-nature et foncièrement mauvais.

Donc Dwia fit preuve de discrétion en la matière, même si elle n'avait pas honte de ses origines naines. Elle était seulement prudente et elle dissimulait continuellement ses oreilles derrière ses longues mèches blondes. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait en proie à une légère paranoïa. Surtout quand elles voyaient de quelle manière les gens la toisaient et parlaient dans son dos.

Tandis que les journées défilaient, que la jeune Dwia grandissait et devenait une femme, elle en vînt à l'amère conclusion que ce ne serait jamais possible pour elle de rester à Esgaroth toute sa vie. Plus les saisons passaient et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place.

Leann et son grand père tentaient de convaincre Ebor de laisser Dwia jouir un peu plus longtemps de son adolescence, avant de songer à la marier. Son oncle n'était pas de cet avis. Dwia devait partir le plus vite possible de la maison car il avait bon espoir que la mère suive la fille.

En attendant, Dwia passait de plus en plus de temps avec Bran, surtout à la forge où il avait commencé son apprentissage. Elle était fascinée par la forge et le travail des différents métaux. Bran la laissait même forger elle-même, avec certains des outils quand son maître n'était pas là.

Oo°oO

C'était un matin ensoleillé. Bran travaillait sur une pièce métallique pour la réparation d'un chaudron. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient devant ses yeux noisette qui scintillaient à la lueur rougeoyante du feu. Comme à son habitude, Dwia l'observait, debout tout près.

C'était un été presque caniculaire et tous deux transpiraient à grosses gouttes.

« J'espère que j'arriverai à travailler sur des armures, des épées et des boucliers un jour. » espéra Bran entre deux coups.

Dwia sourit.

« Oui. Il serait intéressant de pouvoir faire une armure complète... pour un chevalier peut-être. » confia Dwia, son regard fixe perdu dans le feu rouge.

« Ma petite guerrière ! » la taquina Bran, faisant une révérence sur un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Les nains sont les meilleurs pour ça. » ajouta-t-il, reprenant son travail.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls et il chuchota : « Être apprenti d'un maître nain serait fantastique. »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais ils gardent leur métier très secret et n'enseigneront jamais aux hommes. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Bran acquiesça et laissa tomber ses outils. Il voulut attraper la cruche d'eau, mais Dwia l'anticipa et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Sa main virile était brûlante à cause du feu, alors que celle de Dwia était fine et froide.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde. Doucement, Bran prit sa main et la déposa contre sa joue. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux durant une seconde. Alors, Bran prit sa main doucement et la leva jusqu'à sa joue.

« Tu es brûlant. » nota-t-elle, sentant sa peau chaude picoter la peau de ses doigts.

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, déplaça ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrassa. C'était un geste doux et intime...

Dwia fût si étonnée qu'elle ne bougea pas. La sensation était agréable, mais son geste la rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La jeune fille savait juste qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bran se comporte de cette façon avec elle.

Elle était paralysée. Le visage de son ami s'approchait de plus en plus, se penchant vers elle.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent en même temps au son violent d'un marteau tombant dans le feu.

_« Ühyùbîr ! »_ _(Attention !) _cria Dwia alors que Bran se hâtait de l'enlever des braises.

Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il se tourna vers elle avec une expression déconcertée sur les traits de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » S'enquit-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dwia resta muette, recula, bougonna un « Je te vois plus tard » et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put dans la rue.

Oo°oO

Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, en rythme avec la cadence de ses pas frappant le sol.

Depuis quelques semaines, des visages inconnus et des mots incompréhensibles venaient la hanter dans ses rêves.

Souvent, elle avait cette vision d'un village creusé dans des cavernes dont les logements étaient habités par une communauté de nain. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réel. Peut-être que c'était une façon pour son esprit d'imaginer la vie des nains.

Dans ses songes, elle était l'un d'entre eux et parlait couramment le Khuzdul, la langue secrète naine.

Mais comment pourrait-elle la connaitre ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu un seul mot.

Et maintenant, ces mots durs et étranges sortaient naturellement de sa bouche.

Dwia était perdue et terrifiée. Mais elle était néanmoins fascinée par sa quête de réponses dans ces rêves et visions.

Elle gardait ses peurs pour elle et les enfouissait dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne trouverait jamais les réponses à ses questions en restant à Esgaroth.

Alors qu'elle ralentissait l'allure, elle songea à ce qui venait de se passer. Bran avait voulu l'embrasser ! Il avait embrassé sa main et ne se serait pas arrêté là s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

Cela lui semblait profondément malsain. Il était son meilleur ami et même si l'attention plaisait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser qu'elle pourrait un jour lui rendre ses affections.

Il serait malhonnête de lui laisser croire qu'ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble.

Bran méritait quelqu'un de bien, une femme humaine et une vie simple et heureuse.

Quand elle atteignit sa maison, elle était hors d'haleine. Elle trouva sa mère et son oncle en train de parler calmement et sérieusement à la table de cuisine.

Leann avait pleuré, des traces sèches creusaient ses joues pâles.

« Dwia... » souffla-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée « Viens ici, ma chérie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te sens mal, maman ? » l'interrogea Dwia.

« Ton grand-père est malade. Le docteur est avec lui en ce moment même... » révéla sa mère en baissant les yeux.

Oo°oO

Son grand-père agonisa pendant un mois avant qu'il ne s'abandonne à la mort.

Le lent processus de sa disparition avait déposé sur la maison un voile de tristesse.

Dwia, sa mère et son oncle effectuaient leurs activités quotidiennes comme au ralenti, ponctuant leurs journées par des visites dans la petite chambre à coucher, en haut de l'escalier.

Un après-midi, Dwia apporta un bouillon chaud à son grand-père. Il était encore ensommeillé, assis sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Il sourit faiblement quand elle rentra. Sa peau était pâle comme celle d'un fantôme.

« Mon enfant… » murmura-t-il avec difficulté d'une voix faible. « Viens donc t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Dwia posa le bol sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le côté du lit.

« Ma petite femme, tu n'es plus une enfant désormais. » Dit-t-il. « Tu es sauvage et désireuse de vivre comme ta mère l'a fait à ton âge. Cela m'attriste de voir que je ne te verrai pas grandir, te marier et avoir des enfants… » déplora son grand père.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… » chuchota-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. « Ne nous laisse pas seuls. » supplia Dwia en sanglotant.

« Je ne te dirai pas 'ne pleure pas' car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal. » ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle prit une de ses mains faibles dans les siennes et resta à ses côtés durant quelques temps, l'observant se reposer.

Dwia avait peur qu'il parte, que les choses changent, qu'elle soit jetée dans une vie de femme qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle devrait bientôt fuir pour toujours. Elle était encore si jeune...

Il était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour elle. Il l'avait guidée, l'avait encouragée, l'avaient soutenue dans ses peurs et calmée dans ses peines.

Cette nuit, il n'eût aucun son provenant de l'extérieur de la maison et elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir.

Cette nuit, Dwia n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Le silence régnait à l'extérieur. Elle craint que la mort ne l'emporte de la nuit, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Au petit matin, elle fit un rêve où elle sentit des bras fort l'étreindre tandis qu'elle pleurait. On la consolait, lui répétant comme une douce berceuse :

« Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, _Nathith._ » disait la voix. _(Ma fille)_

Quand elle se réveilla, les bras de sa mère l'entouraient tendrement, alors qu'elle pleurait.

Il s'était éteint pendant la nuit. Désormais, les deux femmes étaient plus seules que jamais.

Oo°oO

« Tu es encore plus petite qu'un nain, grandes oreilles ! » hurla méchamment un garçon du marché à son encontre.

Dwia sentit son visage rougir sous l'embarras et elle s'enfuit du magasin où elle était venue faire ses emplettes. Elle n'était pas prête pour une confrontation; elle ressentait simplement de la honte et de la peur face à ces insultes injustes.

Elle craignait plus que tout que son secret ne soit un jour révélé. La jeune fille serait alors irrémédiablement rejetée par tout le monde, moquée et même détestée...

Elle attrapa son panier et marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez elle. Des larmes de honte coulaient sur ses joues.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda sa mère, voyant sa fille affligée.

« Je ne sortirai plus. Je suis un monstre ! » hurla Dwia, jetant le panier à travers la cuisine, brisant un verre dans la foulée qui lui blessa la main.

Leann devina alors qu'elle avait encore été la cible des insultes de ce terrible garçon au marché.

Dwia monta précipitamment l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, claqua la porte contre le mur et la referma brutalement derrière elle.

Leann savait qu'elle allait devoir bientôt aller l'apaiser, le caractère de sa fille était si explosif.

Dans sa chambre, Dwia pleurait toujours, tandis que les mêmes soucis l'assaillaient de nouveau : _« Pourquoi suis-je plus petite que les autres jeunes femmes de mon âge ? Je veux grandir. Est-ce que cela signifie que j'aurai la vie d'un nain ? Mais je vivrai alors peut-être deux cents ans ! Tous les gens que je connais seront… morts comme grand-père… » _

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer. Elle craignait plus que tout de se retrouver seule, d'être abandonnée...

Elle devrait partir, cacher sa différence, se trouver peut-être une nouvelle famille ... mais l'accepteraient-ils ?

Les mêmes interrogations la torturaient sans cesse.

Le sang s'échappait de son poing fermé. Sa main était douloureuse à cause de la coupure.

Elle ouvrit sa paume gauche et regarda fixement le sang perler sur peau blanche. Un instinct étrange la saisit et elle tendit la main droite pour la poser au-dessus de sa paume gauche.

Les doigts de sa main droite commencèrent à scintiller et picoter. Toute sa main droite devint bientôt jaunâtre, et elle sentit une étrange brûlure. Alors, la lumière s'estompa et quand elle regarda la coupure une nouvelle fois, elle vit qu'elle avait disparue.

Sa paume gauche était guérie et lisse de toute coupure, comme avant !

Elle regarda fixement ses mains, stupéfiée de ce qui venait de se passe et elle les ramena rapidement derrière son dos. Leann frappa à la porte au même moment.

Elle respira profondément et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

« Tu as pu apprivoiser le lion ? » la taquina sa mère, sur un ton doux, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de Dwia.

« Oui, je... je vais bien. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi voir ta pauvre main. » dit Leann en prenant la main gauche de Dwia dans la sienne.

« Je ne me suis pas coupée. » débita rapidement Dwia, reprenant sa main et la mettant dans sa poche. « Je le pensais, mais en fait, non. »

Leann sourit et caressa les longs cheveux de sa fille.

« Ne prêtes pas trop attention aux commentaires des autres. Tu es belle et unique et je ne te laisserai jamais penser autrement. » la rassura sa mère.

Il y eut un court silence et Dwia marmonna nerveusement :

« Au moins, je n'ai pas de barbe. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

Oo°oO

Dwia garda pour elle le secret du _don de lumière. _Elle était fière d'avoir la capacité de se guérir si facilement. Elle était une personne spéciale, mais d'une bonne façon cette fois. C'était de la magie !

Ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout c'est que les autres entendent parler de son don. Si cela arrivait, ils profiteraient d'elle et l'utiliserait pour leurs propres intérêts.

C'était son secret à elle, rien qu'à elle...

Les jours passèrent et son oncle commença à reparler de son futur mariage.

Alors que la douleur de la mort de son père s'estompait, Ebor recommençait à se concentrer de nouveau sur ses affaires et son rôle en tant que chef de la famille.

Son oncle était marié depuis trois ans maintenant. Sa femme attendait leur premier enfant, ainsi ils vivaient tous dans la même maison. Ils commençaient à être tous à l'étroit. Leann et sa fille partageaient désormais la même chambre car celle de Dwia avait été transformée en future chambre d'enfant.

Dwia se sentait suffoquer dans cette maison. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'une remarque ne lui soit faite. (« Tu devrais peigner tes cheveux, ils ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau ») ou bien (« Tu deviens trop âgée pour rester célibataire »). Elle s'échappait de chez elle dès qu'elle le pouvait, cherchant refuge et calme dans la forêt ou sur les rives du lac, souvent avec un livre à la main ou un arc.

Elle n'était pas douée en escrime. Bran avait essayé de le lui enseigner mais elle ne pouvait pas attaquer correctement, elle ne pouvait qu'esquiver les coups. La jeune fille préférait nettement le maniement de l'arc dont elle avait grandement amélioré la pratique.

Une fin d'après-midi, elle était assise avec Bran sur la rive sud du lac. Le crépuscule abaissait le soleil derrière les collines. L'air était frais par la nuit qui approchait.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur 'baiser', mais elle supposait qu'il était toujours attiré par elle.

Il était son meilleur ami et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, donc elle évitait le sujet à tout prix.

« J'ai réussi à fixer toutes les flèches sur la même branche ce matin. » s'exclama fièrement Dwia, lui rendant l'arc. Bran le gardait chez lui, feignant que c'était le sien, parce qu'il ne lui était pas permis d'utiliser _'des armes d'homme'_.

« Tu t'améliores de plus en plus. » félicita-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je veux pouvoir me défendre par moi-même… quand j'en aurai besoin. » dit-elle, regardant fixement l'eau qui ondulait sous la douce brise. « Je ne veux pas me sentir impuissante ou dépendre des autres quand je devrai me débrouiller toute seule. »

« Tu ne seras jamais toute seule. » explosa-t-il avec acharnement. « Je serai à tes côtés. »

Dwia lui sourit et lui dit tristement :

« Le temps viendra où tu ne le seras plus. » elle se leva, lissa le côté de sa jupe et le regarda avec sérieux. « Tu sais que je suis différente. Tout le monde continue de me le cracher au visage. »

« Pour moi, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste… toi. » murmura-t-il, se levant lui-aussi. Bran ne connaissait rien de ses secrets, de son héritage, de son père…

C'était un véritable ami. Quelqu'un de loyal qui demeurait à ses côtés même dans les moments difficiles. Elle le considérait toujours en tant que tel.

« Tu es gentil. » dit-elle simplement. La jeune fille se recula, sentant la conversation maladroite arriver.

Il tendit une main en direction de son visage, mais la rive étant glissante et il tomba sur le côté, se griffant la jambe.

« Bran ! Tu es blessé ? » hurla-t-elle. Elle tendit une main, l'aidant à se remettre debout.

« C'est juste une coupure. » rassura l'adolescent en regardant sa jambe.

Instinctivement, elle leva sa main droite pour la poser sur sa jambe et attendit. Rien ne se passa.

Il y eut un moment du silence. Il demanda avec une expression curieuse et amusée sur le visage :

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Rien. » se défendit-t-elle alors que son visage avait pâli soudainement. Elle se recula rapidement, n'ayant pas le courage de croiser son regard et ajouta. « Allez, il se fait tard. »

Son don n'avait pas fonctionné sur Bran.

Une autre question sans réponse...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons utilisées dans cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'aux chanteurs/groupes qui les ont écrites et chantées. Ils seront cités lorsque ce sera le cas.

**_Mot de la traductrice__ : _**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de le traduire... **_  
_**

Je souhaite remercier _**Toutouille**_, ma super bêta qui fait un travail monstrueux et à_** Ardnamurchan**_ qui participe activement à cette entreprise et vous permet d'avoir des chapitres de qualité! Merci à elles! :)

Je voudrais aussi remercier mes désormais fidèles revieweuses, à savoir **Julindy, Naheiah** et **loveday-412.** Merci à vous les filles, vraiment!

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 5 : peur**

Après s'être rendue compte que son don guérison ne marchait que sur elle-même, Dwia s'était sentie assaillie par de plus en plus de questions.

Tout naturellement, elle commença à expérimenter son don sur elle-même.

Elle se coupait intentionnellement ou se griffait les jambes, les bras, pour tester les limites de cette capacité de guérison. Rien de sérieux, bien sûr. Cela marchait à chaque fois. La blessure rougeâtre disparaissait grâce à la lumière dorée, elle ressentait juste une légère brûlure puis plus rien. Sa peau redevenait intacte, comme auparavant.

Dwia se demanda alors s'il cela fonctionnerai dans le cas d'un bras ou d'une jambe cassés, ou si elle attrapait une maladie, comme un rhume.

Mais elle n'osa pas essayer de se briser un membre. Elle devait tenter la guérison sur quelqu'un d'autre, si une telle occasion se présentait un jour.

Dwia gardait son don secret. Il lui appartenait, et définissait désormais ce qu'elle était.

Et elle était fière de cela.

Le temps où elle revenait de ses promenades dans la forêt pleine de coupures et les genoux écorchés appartenait au passé dorénavant. Elle se guérissait toute seule avant de retourner chez elle et de ce fait, personne ne savait où elle était allée.

Dans la forge c'était la même chose, elle n'avait plus peur de se brûler désormais : elle s'était enhardie et avait appris de nouvelles techniques avec Bran sur des métaux différents, leur dureté, leurs caractéristiques de fonte, leurs utilisations diverses...

Oo°oO

À 17 ans, la jeune femme était plus que consciente du regard des gens sur elle.

Malgré sa petite taille, sa stature légèrement plus trapue et ses oreilles relativement plus grandes qui restaient dissimulées derrière ses cheveux, elle ne se sentait pas trop laide, juste différente.

En fait, elle était plutôt charmante avec ses stupéfiants yeux verts et son doux sourire. Son corps n'était pas frêle, ses épaules droites, sa poitrine bien en chair, mais sa taille restait mince, ce qui conférait à son apparence une certaine grâce. Cependant, même si elle ne détestait pas son corps et son visage, elle se sentait toujours différente, comme si elle ne pouvait pas être séduisante aux yeux des hommes.

Elle gardait ses cheveux très longs et ne les avaient jamais tressés, principalement à cause de ses oreilles, mais aussi parce que les tresses était la marque distinctive de la race naine.

Dwia ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle et sur ses origines inconnues. C'était un secret à protéger coûte que coûte, pour le bien de sa mère et pour le sien.

Elle appréhendait des insultes et la honte qu'elle apporterait sur sa famille si les gens découvraient qu'elle était métisse.

Ses rêves étaient toujours remplis de visages inconnus et de conversations en Khuzdul. La langue naine, assez gutturale, commençait lentement à lui devenir familière, et elle comprenait instinctivement la signification de quelques mots.

Une nuit, elle rêva d'une belle ville, au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. Ses rues étaient baignées par la lumière du soleil, elle voyait des enfants courir et jouer. La musique cristalline des fontaines d'eau tintait dans ses oreilles. Des femmes humaines et naines assises le long d'étangs de marbres discutaient joyeusement au pied de bâtiments blanc crème étincelant dont l'architecture mélangeait toutes sortes d'influences.

Elle marchait sur le trottoir lentement, s'émerveillant de la vie, de la prospérité de cette ville. Les odeurs d'épices et de viande rôtie lui emplirent les narines quand elle arriva près d'un marché.

Une famille partageait une tarte au citron énorme sur un banc en pierre, les enfants souriaient de félicité en goutant le glaçage.

Sur un côté du marché, il y avait une taverne avec des tables et des bancs à l'extérieur : les nains armés et des hommes étaient en train de faire un concours sur qui tiendrait le mieux l'alcool. Leur rire contagieux raisonnait avec force dans la rue fourmillante de monde.

Un couple nain s'arrêta près de Dwia pour acheter des légumes à un commerçant. Ils se tenaient par la main. Quand ils eurent terminés leur achat, le nain glissa sa main autour de la taille de sa femme et la faisant se retourner, il l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut rapide, mais passionné, exigeant, presque possessif. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs glousser la femme naine.

C'était comme s'il revenait d'une longue guerre et qu'il l'embrassait pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il la tint serré dans ses bras pendant une seconde, ses pieds se soulevant presque du sol.

Dwia les regarda fixement, avec envie.

Elle voulait cela. Elle voulait aimer et être aimée.

Mais qui l'aimerait ? Un monstre, voilà comment elle se voyait quand elle était d'humeur changeante ou mélancolique.

Plus que jamais, elle sentait l'ombre du rejet peser sur ses épaules.

Le rêve s'estompa et elle se réveilla avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine.

Leann peignait ses cheveux, mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit sa fille pleurer dans le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? » s'informa-t-elle en posant le peigne sur une table.

« J'ai fait un rêve... » répondit Dwia, se levant dans son lit, une main frottant son front chaud. « Il y avait une ville, pleine de vie, dans l'ombre de la Montagne... avec des gens heureux partout... des nains et des hommes... ils semblaient si heureux, si prospères… comme s'ils appartenaient à la même terre, ensemble… » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Elle respira à fond et effaça les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues avec le dos de sa main d'un geste énervé.

Leann étreignit sa fille contre son cœur. Elle pouvait presque sentir son désespoir et sa tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dwia rêvaient de nains. Connaitre enfin quelles étaient ses origines devait avoir affecté sa fille plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début.

Peut-être que ces rêves signifiaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? À qui poser ces questions, en gardant l'identité du père de Dwia secrète ? Leann ne connaissait personne vers qui se tourner pour avoir des réponses.

Elle pouvait seulement consoler sa fille, la rassurer et essayer d'expliquer les choses simplement :

« Tu dois avoir rêvé de la cité de Dale. Une belle ville près du royaume glorieux d'Erebor. Elle a été détruite il y a près d'un siècle, par le Dragon. » lui apprit doucement Leann.

« Oui, je connais l'histoire de mon peuple. Je me souviens des livres de mon enfance. » s'emporta Dwia, avec humeur. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces rêves viennent-ils à moi ? Je ne pense pas que toutes les jeunes filles naines ont ces rêves ! Ils me rendent si triste et en colère en même temps ! »

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie... Tu as toujours eu une très grande imagination. » répondit Leann, souriant faiblement « Et tous ces livres que tu lis sur les nains doivent t'influencer d'une certaine façon, je pense. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter quelques temps. » lui conseilla sa mère.

« Mes rêves ne sont pas normaux ! » Dwia répondit rudement en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. « Je ne peux pas oublier mon héritage, mes origines. Et toi qui ne veux même pas me dire le nom de mon père ! »

Leann se leva aussi et essaya d'attraper le bras de sa fille, mais celle-ci recula vers le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je ne peux pas. » lança Leann, fermement. « Qui sait ce que tu ferais si tu savais. Tu es toujours une enfant, tellement impulsive. »

Dwia jeta à sa mère un regard mortellement noir et quitta la chambre à coucher.

Oo°oO

L'aube avait à peine embrasée le ciel que Dwia se trouvait déjà dans les rues calmes de la ville. Instinctivement, elle se rendit chez Bran et le rejoignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa maison.

« Salut, Dwia. » dit-t-il en souriant.

« Salut. » répondit-elle à voix basse.

« Je connais cette voix et ce visage. Quelque chose t'a contrariée. » remarqua-t-il en plissant ses yeux.

« Je me suis disputée avec ma mère, c'est tout. » révéla-t-elle, regardant ses pieds. « Viens, je t'accompagne à la forge. » ajouta-t-elle, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de lui en dire davantage.

Dwia resta à la forge, observant Bran travailler durant toute la matinée, et l'aidant de temps en temps.

Son grand-père lui manquait. Le vieil homme ne savait rien sur son père et essayait toujours de consoler qu'importe la situation. L'adolescente indocile avait simplement besoin que quelqu'un comprenne son point de vue, de temps en temps.

Elle observait le feu, perdue dans ses pensées, son corps engourdi par le bruit et la chaleur de la forge. En transe, elle n'entendit pas Bran partir chercher des outils dans l'autre pièce.

Ses yeux vides fixaient un point vague, quand elle entendit une voix rauque.

Une large silhouette venait de rentrer dans l'atelier, cachant avec sa carrure la lumière du soleil qui passait par la porte.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? » demanda une voix profonde et basse.

Il marcha vers elle. Les yeux de Dwia s'éclaircirent au son de cette voix et elle regagna le monde réel.

Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui pour la première fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons utilisées dans cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'aux chanteurs/groupes qui les ont écrites et chantées. Ils seront cités lorsque ce sera le cas.

**_Mot de la traductrice__ : _**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de le traduire... **_  
_**

Je souhaite remercier _**Toutouille**_, ma super bêta qui fait un travail monstrueux et à_** Ardnamurchan**_ qui participe activement à cette entreprise et vous permet d'avoir des chapitres de qualité! Merci à elles! :)

Je voudrais aussi remercier mes désormais fidèles revieweuses, à savoir **Julindy, Naheiah** et **loveday-412** et bonjour aux deux nouvelles, **Kanli** et **Aya72** ! Merci les filles, en espérant vous retrouver sur ce chapitre ;)

Vous allez être fixées sur l'identité du nain ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues...

Bonne lecture!

Manelor.

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 6 : je ne veux rien oublier**

Le nain debout devant elle, était grand pour quelqu'un de sa race et trapu, avec des épaules très larges et carrées.

Son crâne était nu, couvert de tatouages noirs géométriques ressemblant à des runes. Le nain portait des vêtements en cuir usé et beaucoup d'armes : deux poignards se trouvaient de chaque côté de ses deux genoux, une grande épée était attachée à sa ceinture et une énorme hache accrochée dans son dos, à côté d'un grand sac de voyage.

Il la regardait fixement avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit totalement mis à nue, comme s'il cherchait à la cerner.

La paranoïa la rattrapa soudain : ce nain savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher, elle en était sûre.

Sa longue barbe noire lui donnait un air dangereux. Ses sourcils de la même teinte formaient une ligne de poils sombres parallèle à ses yeux perçants, il était très impressionnant.

Dwia se tassa sur sa chaise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, alors que ses mains fines agrippaient le dossier de bois de son siège.

Le nain l'examina durant une un instant qui parut à Dwia une éternité. Quelque chose semblait le perturber.

Puis, il lui demanda en pointant de son large doigt la hache dans son dos :

« T'sais où j'peux faire réparer ceci, jeune fille ? »

Le cœur de Dwia battait à la chamade. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'un nain lui parlait. Ce moment serait un épisode spécial de son existence, elle en était convaincue.

Tachant de se concentrer, elle débita rapidement sans réfléchir, tandis ses yeux le fixait toujours :

« Oui, _**'Khuzd Guchir'**_. » _**(Maître nain) **_répondit-elle dans la langue gutturale naine.

Dès qu'il l'entendit s'exprimer en la langue secrète des nains, son expression préoccupée se métamorphosa en une surprise mêlée de suspicion. Dans la foulée, Dwia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Comment connais-tu... ? » commença-t-il à dire, à voix basse.

« Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît ! » Elle s'avança rapidement, se maudissant pour avoir été aussi idiote. Ses yeux suppliant le nain, elle posa sa petite main sur son avant-bras,

Bran était sur le point de revenir ! Ils pouvaient entendre la porte s'ouvrant lentement derrière eux.

« S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. » répéta-t-elle, chuchotant, avant de reculer et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Le nain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ses yeux la fixant toujours, mais il la referma quand Bran s'adressa à lui.

« Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » s'enquit le jeune forgeron avec un sourire.

Le nain resta muet pendant encore une seconde, mais il réussit finalement à arrêter de fixer Dwia et répondit à Bran.

« Oui, garçon, peux-tu réparer ceci pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, tendant une main en direction de son dos pour montrer un endroit sur sa hache. Bran inspecta l'arme : l'attache entre le bois et la jointure tenant la lame était endommagée.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Bran. « Je vais devoir rassembler quelques outils dans mon atelier d'abord. Dwia, tu peux t'occuper du magasin ? Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Elle acquiesça et Bran les laissa seuls à nouveau...

Oo°oO

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, le nain se tourna vers elle et commença à scruter les traits de son visage, essayant de déterrer son secret.

Dwia était embarrassée d'être ainsi examinée, mais elle était aussi intéressée par le nain qui était devant elle. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et elle était excitée par cette rencontre improbable, tellement heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de la race de son père.

C'était comme si une porte commençait à s'ouvrir devant elle. La jeune fille pouvait presque entendre le 'clic' caractéristique d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le nain fut sur le point de parler et de lui demander des explications, mais elle l'étonna en s'avançant une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, lui souriant. Ce n'était plus le moment d'être timide, se décida Dwia. Elle n'allait pas manquer cette occasion.

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit. » lui dit-elle, une expression de sincère gratitude sur le visage. « Personne ne sait ici… je veux dire, sur mes aptitudes… »

Dwia commença à se tordre les doigts, embarrassée.

« Je ne comprends pas. Où tu as appris la langue secrète ? » l'interrogea-t-il, une expression déconcertée sur le visage. « Ne t'offense pas, jeune fille, mais tu ne sembles pas être vraiment naine… n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il plus calmement en arquant l'un de ses énormes sourcils.

« Pas exactement. » chuchota-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. « Mon père était un nain, mais je ne sais pas qui il est. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui révélait tout cela. A force de rêver de nains, elle devait perdre la tête.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir confier son secret à quelqu'un. A une personne comme elle, qui pouvait comprendre ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses doutes et surtout, sa solitude.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'je ne sais pas qui il est', jeune fille ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à chuchoter, comme elle, mais avec une voix plus bourrue.

Ils ressemblaient maintenant tous les deux à un couple d'espions, chuchotant et regardant souvent aux alentours, dans le cas où quelqu'un écouterait.

« Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Elle m'a dit que mon père était un nain, mais elle refuse de m'en dire plus. Elle m'a dit que je serai rejetée si quelqu'un savait et qu'il est le meilleur que personne ne sache. » confia la jeune fille en plaçant une mèche dorée derrière son oreille ronde.

Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, Dwia sentit la panique et la peur lui enserrer le cœur.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire. Par tous les dieux… ! Je n'aurais pas dû parler ! Je vais avoir des ennuis si elle le découvre ! » paniqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il posa une grande main consolante sur sa petite épaule en un geste amical. Le nain se sentait un peu désolé pour la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air si effrayée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune fille, elle n'en saura rien. Les nains sont très discrets concernant leurs affaires. Et ce que tu m'as dit ne concerne personne, sauf nous » la rassura le Maître nain en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Doucement, il lui relâcha l'épaule.

Dwia n'avait plus si peur maintenant, elle était même un peu soulagée. Elle se sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi. Elle le savait, c'est tout.

Il était la clé qui pouvait ouvrir la porte, la porte de son avenir, loin d'Esgaroth, loin de tous les secrets, loin de ce mensonge quotidien qui était devenu sa vie.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, posant son sac sur le sol et s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Dwia. » souffla-t-elle.

« Mon nom est Dwalin. » dit-il. « Comment as-tu appris le Khuzdul ? Ta mère te l'a-t-elle appris ? »

« Non. Elle ne connait pas cette langue. Et je ne l'ai jamais apprise. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Alors comment... ? » commença-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Dwia se sentit une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. Elle était déjà un tel monstre de foire. Que penserait-il d'elle si elle lui parlait de ses rêves bizarres ?

« C'est compliqué. » dit-elle, baissant ses yeux verts.

Bran réapparut soudainement dans le magasin et il les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« Mon maître a pris certains des outils avec lui aujourd'hui. » informa-t-il Dwalin. « Je pourrais réparer votre hache demain matin. Si vous le voulez, je peux même vous l'apporter ensuite ? » proposa le jeune homme.

« Entendu, garçon. Je dors à 'la Couronne Rouge' pour deux nuits. Prend-en soin. » dit-il, lui remettant la hache. « Je t'attendrai demain » ajouta-t-il. En disant cela, il ne regardait pas Bran, mais Dwia alors qu'il prenait son sac de voyage et qu'il le lança par-dessus ses épaules massives.

« Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas plus longtemps à Esgaroth, Monsieur ? » demanda Bran. « Les routes sont très boueuses avec les pluies de la semaine dernière. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas rester plus. » répondit-il brusquement. « C'est compliqué. » ajouta le nain dans un murmure. Il jeta un dernier regard soutenu à Dwia, avant de tourner les talons.

Oo°oO

Dwia se trouva complètement abasourdie et excitée par cette rencontre. Elle voulait courir et le suivre, lui parler, lui poser une montagne de questions...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas car ce n'était pas approprié. Tout le monde remarquerait son comportement étrange.

Bran s'approcha d'elle et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hey, tu es toujours avec nous ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin. « Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées. » Remarqua son ami.

Elle fut réveillée par sa voix et s'éloigna lentement de lui.

« Je dois rentrer. Ma mère s'inquiétera si je ne reviens pas bientôt. » dit-elle rapidement. « A plus tard, Bran. » ajouta-elle avec un sourire, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse du magasin.

Dwia ne resta pas longtemps à la maison, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle arriva sur la pointe des pieds et emprunta la porte de derrière menant à la cuisine, prenant rapidement son arc.

Elle chassa durant plusieurs heures, errant dans la forêt et se vidant la tête. Elle avait marché quatre heures parmi les arbres, observant les animaux, s'arrêtant près d'un cours d'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage et le cou.

Dwia rentra à la maison avant la nuit, un mince lièvre dans sa main droite, son arc dans l'autre. La chasse lui avait permis de se changer les idées.

Son couteau attaché à sa botte et la bouche de sa ceinture de fer miroitaient sous la lumière de crépuscule.

Après le dîner, elle alla dans sa chambre à coucher, mais elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit.

C'était comme si son destin lui échappait encore une fois. Dwalin le nain serait partit dans deux jours. La porte menant à la vérité sur ses origines claquerait brusquement et il n'y aurait plus jamais de clé pour la rouvrir.

Elle effleura les murs rugueux de sa chambre. Sa maison ressemblait à une cage où elle vieillirait, épouse ou célibataire, derrière des barreaux qu'elle finirait par accepter. Elle craignait de mourir en se sentant comme une étrangère dans son propre corps, n'ayant jamais découvert qui elle était vraiment, qui elle aurait pu vraiment être.

Après avoir cogité toute la nuit, elle se décida à aller le voir très tôt le matin. C'était certes complétement fou, mais elle devait le faire, même si il la rejetterait.

Dwia sortit silencieusement sur le palier de sa maison, ses chaussures dans une main. Déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube caressaient le ciel nocturne. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait rester inaperçue.

Sur le seuil, elle enfila ses chaussures et courut parmi les rues humides de la ville, vers l'auberge de la Couronne Rouge.

Elle ne se souciait plus désormais de ce qui était approprié et de ce qui ne l'était pas.

C'était son unique chance. Il y avait ce nain, il connaissait son secret. Elle avait confiance en lui. Une telle occasion pourrait ne jamais se représenter à elle.

Dans la grande salle de l'Auberge, tout était silencieux. L'aubergiste était toujours endormi, comme l'étaient les clients. Dwia se hissa jusqu'au toit inférieur qui donnait sur les écuries et regarda à l'intérieur de la première fenêtre.

Un vieil homme dormait dans un lit à baldaquin, son bras gauche massif pendait hors du matelas.

Au travers de la deuxième fenêtre, un couple était plus agréablement occupé. Dwia baissa rapidement la tête en dessous du châssis de la fenêtre, ses joues rougissant aux gémissements de plaisir que la femme produisait.

Elle arriva jusqu'en dessous de la troisième fenêtre, tel un chat à l'affut. Des bougies éclairaient la pièce à l'intérieur et la peur lui saisit le ventre quand elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… » grogna une voix rauque, mais amusée. « Viens à l'intérieur, jeune fille. Ce s'ra ma tête sur une pique si quelqu'un te voyait là. » dit Dwalin, tendant un bras fort et tatoué dans sa direction.

Sa respiration était toujours lourde et saccadée. Elle agrippa sa large main et il la souleva pour qu'elle passe au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. Il était déjà entièrement habillé, seul son lourd manteau se trouvait négligemment posé sur une chaise.

Il s'assit sur le lit et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle prenne une chaise à côté de la petite table.

Dwia s'assit, avant de lui demander avec inquiétude :

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé ? Je suis désolée de faire irruption comme ça… »

« Non. Je suis un lève-tôt. » l'interrompit-il, regardant fixement ses larges mains posées sur ses genoux. « Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, tu sais. Vivre sur les routes. Jamais s'installer trop longtemps à un même endroit... » Sa voix baissa progressivement en intensité et l'intonation à la fin fut empreint d'une mélancolie intense.

Il se reprit rapidement ses traits s'adoucirent.

« Mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi. »

« Moi aussi ! » dit-elle rapidement, son enthousiasme le faisant sourire.

Les yeux de Dwalin brillaient lorsqu'il riait, cela le rajeunissait un peu.

« Eh bien, que veux-tu savoir, jeune fille ? » l'interrogea le nain.

« Tout. » avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures comme des amis, de leurs vies, des voyages de Dwalin, des espoirs de Dwia, des différents royaumes de nains en Terre du Milieu, du destin d'Erebor.

Dwia lui parla de ses rêves et fut soulagée lorsqu'il lui dit, en haussant les épaules : « Des choses encore plus étranges peuvent se passer. L'esprit est une toile de souvenirs, certains vrais, d'autres inventés. »

En s'arrêtant à Esgaroth, elle apprit que Dwalin était sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer aux Montagnes Bleues, Ered Luin. Il devait rejoindre son frère sur la route. Il venait de la rive orientale de la Terre du Milieu pour rendre visite aux nains avec lesquels il avait vécu dans les Monts de Fer. Après, il avait voyagé en bateau jusqu'à Esgaroth : sur son chemin, il avait rassemblé des informations sur cette zone et avait découvert que le Dragon n'avait pas été vu depuis trente ans maintenant.

Dwalin était intrigué par Dwia, cette si jeune fille, à moitié naine, à moitié humaine, qui connaissait très peu de choses sur ses origines et qui désirait tellement apprendre et rencontrer des gens de la race de son père. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle se languissait de cette attente, elle voulait savoir qui était son père. Et il sentait aussi qu'elle voulait échapper à sa vie actuelle, de façon presque désespérée.

C'était une rencontre très heureuse pour Dwalin. Il se sentait souvent solitaire sur la route, étant un nain un peu brut mais aussi enjoué. Il se sentait aussi solitaire qu'elle et s'il y a une vérité à dire sur les nains, c'est qu'ils se serrent les coudes.

Dwia le quitta au matin, tous deux prenants grands soins qu'elle passe inaperçue.

Mais elle revint à l'auberge la deuxième nuit et ils parlèrent encore.

A l'aube du dernier matin, baignant d'une douce lumière pâle l'intérieur de la chambre, ils se levèrent et regardèrent au travers de la fenêtre, debout côte à côte. Ils pouvaient discerner la forme brumeuse de la Montagne Solitaire.

Dwalin soupira et avoua d'une lourde voix : "C'est chez nous. Je sais que nous y reviendrons un jour et je veux être là quand cela se produira".

L'aubergiste les dérangea dans ce moment chargé d'émotions, frappant un coup à la porte de la chambre à coucher, criant que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit Dwia.

« Oui. » Il acquiesça.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Pendant ces deux jours, un lien d'amitié s'était formé entre eux, grâce à leurs discussions. Ils pouvaient le ressentir tous les deux.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle simplement, ses yeux verts étant à la fois brillants et tristes. « Pour tout. »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, jeune fille. Tu m'as fait me sentir moins loin de chez moi. »

« Promettez-moi de garder mes secrets. » dit-elle, prenant une de ses larges mains dans les siennes si graciles.

« Je te le promets. » dit-il sérieusement. « Les nains sont très discrets concernant leurs affaires, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Et ne m'oubliez pas. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix chancelante d'émotion.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas. » lui assura-t-il. « On se reverra. » lui dit-il, souriant.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il honnêtement. « Mais ça me ferait plaisir, donc on fera en sorte que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. »

Dwia fut consolée par ces mots. Son beau visage s'illumina d'un sourire, et elle acquiesça.

Puis, elle se faufila sur le toit des écuries et descendit vers le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Le nain regarda attentivement sa silhouette disparaitre progressivement dans la lumière pâle du matin.

L'hiver arrivait, mais Dwia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire originelle appartient à **_Ardnamurchan _**et les personnages appartiennent au célèbre et talentueux J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons utilisées dans cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'aux chanteurs/groupes qui les ont écrites et chantées. Ils seront cités lorsque ce sera le cas.

**_Mot de la traductrice__ : _**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de le traduire... **_  
_**

Je souhaite remercier _**Toutouille**_, ma super bêta qui fait un travail monstrueux et à_** Ardnamurchan**_ qui participe activement à cette entreprise et vous permet d'avoir des chapitres de qualité! Merci à elles! :)

Je voudrais aussi remercier **Naheiah**, **aliena wyvern**, **Julindy** (pour tes longues reviews!), **Naewenn76**, **Miss Virginie**, et **didine22** ! Je ne pense pas avoir pu répondre à toutes par MP et je n'en excuse, j'étais débordée avec mon mémoire de fin d'étude... Je tâcherai de répondre à vous toutes sur ce chapitre, je vous le promets ! :)

Je vous remercie vraiment, vous toutes ! Vous êtes mon moteur, celles pour qui je traduis et prends autant de plaisir à encore le faire!

Gros bisous à toutes et très bonne lecture,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 7 : coups sur la porte du paradis**

Dwia souriait plus souvent. Elle se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Désormais, l'avenir ne semblait plus si incertain et triste.

Comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, elle portait en elle cette secrète conviction que son destin serait passionnant, que sa vie ne serait pas ordinaire. Elle était destinée à réaliser de grandes choses…

Sa rencontre avec Dwalin était un moment clé de sa vie. Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore s'il était son ami. L'était-il ?

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient tous deux partagés quelque chose, un héritage, un espoir.

Ce qui avait de l'importance, c'est qu'ils s'étaient compris.

Dwia pouvait sentir son cœur flotter sous l'excitation chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette rencontre étonnante.

Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Elle sentait, maintenant plus que jamais, que son destin et son avenir résiderait avec les nains.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'était de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais quitter sa mère.

Elle l'aimait tellement…

Alors qu'elle avait grandi et était devenue une adulte, Dwia avait développé un besoin de la protéger, de l'éloigner de tout mal.

Ces deux destins ne pouvaient pas coexister ensemble. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas rêver de partir rejoindre les siens, et en même temps protéger sa mère.

Ce dilemme torturait Dwia au plus profond d'elle-même et la rendait malheureuse.

Elle voulait convaincre sa mère de quitter Esgaroth, mais Leann ne voulait rien entendre.

D'ailleurs, elle avait eu une très violente dispute récemment avec sa mère:

« Tu es une idiote, Dwia. Que ferions-nous dans la nature ? Mourir de faim ? » avait hurlé sa mère.

« Nous pourrions partir avec une caravane de marchands et se mettre en route pour les Monts de Fer. » avait répondu Dwia en colère « Tu l'as déjà fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne t'exposerai pas à un tel danger. Tu ne connais rien du monde. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité ; nous avons enfin été acceptées par la communauté. Nous avons assez à manger, un toit, une famille, des voisins… C'est tout ce qui compte. » avait essayé de la raisonner Leann, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix et faire entendre raison à sa fille.

Dwia sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle comprenait le raisonnement de sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Ses yeux se remplirent larmes et elle les essuya d'un geste vif de sa main. Ses joues s'embrasèrent à cause du sel de ses pleurs.

« Je ne mourrai pas dans une cage ! » avait-elle craché, les dents serrées « Que Mahal m'en soit témoin. » avait chuchoté Dwia comme si elle se faisait un serment à elle-même.

Et comme tant de fois auparavant, elle avait quitté la maison, essayant d'échapper à ce sentiment de suffocation.

Leann essayait de contenir de son mieux le penchant de sa fille pour l'aventure et de restreindre son imprudence. Mais la situation entre elles semblait avoir atteint le point de non-retour.

Oo°oO

Dans les rues de la ville, l'air était devenu froid. L'automne était arrivé, avec ses premiers gels et ses feuilles dispersées sur les trottoirs.

Alors qu'elle marchait, Dwia resserra contre elle son châle qui était délicatement posé sur ses frêles épaules.

Les jours s'obscurcissaient, mais son cœur était toujours empli de lumière grâce au souvenir de Dwalin : elle se rappela avoir grimpé sur la colline au-dessus des bords de la rivière, à l'extérieur de la ville et l'avait vu partir sur son poney.

Le soleil brillait sur son crâne chauve, cela l'avait fait sourire.

Avec ce souvenir en mémoire, elle alla se coucher heureuse cette nuit-là, son cœur plein d'espoirs.

Ce fut la première nuit qu'elle rêva de la chute d'Erebor…

C'était une vision de chaos : les gens couraient partout dans les rues.

Il n'y avait aucun son dans son rêve mais c'était vif, elle pouvait imaginer leurs cris perçants en voyant l'effroi gravé sur leurs visages.

Le corps de Dwia était transparent comme celui un fantôme. Elle marchait dans les rues de Dale, se dirigeant vers la porte principale de la ville.

Un garçon d'environ quatre ans était assis seul sur le sol, prostré dans un trou entre la porte en bois et le mur en pierre, pleurant et appelant sa mère, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues roses.

Dwia essaya de lui parler, de le calmer, de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin du chaos, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, ni l'entendre.

Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante, comme si une poigne de fer saisissait et enserrait son cœur, la forçant à observer cette scène douloureuse.

Elle réussit à détacher son regard de l'enfant et à regarder la plaine au-dessous d'elle. Les nains s'enfuyaient de la Montagne Solitaire, essayant d'échapper à la colère et au feu du dragon.

D'un pas rapide, elle commença à marcher vers la plaine.

Un vieux nain était couché sur le sol près d'elle, serrant d'une de ses mains un de ses flancs qui était vilainement brûlé. Une femme naine pleurait à chaude larme d'un air impuissant. Elle tremblait à genoux à côté de lui, saisissant ses mains, son visage déformé par la peine.

Instinctivement, Dwia tendit une main et la posa sur la blessure du nain. La paume devint dorée comme à son habitude, mais rien ne se passa.

C'était juste une vision, un rêve. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste observer.

Le nain mourut dans les bras de la femme, alors que Dwia pleurait et sanglotait.

Le rêve continuait encore, ne voulant pas la laisser se réveiller.

Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux maintenant et se libérer de ce cauchemar.

La mort, la colère et la peine hantait ces lieux ravagés.

Ce qui fut le plus horrible pour elle, c'était ce silence de mort si lourd à gérer. Elle était prise au piège dans ce corps fantomatique.

Elle continua à marcher dans la plaine, prenant le même chemin que celui des nains qui s'enfuyaient.

Soudain, quelque chose se passa.

C'était comme si Mahal leur avait rendu leurs voix.

Elle n'était plus sourde désormais.

Elle pouvait entendre la voix d'un homme près d'elle.

« Cours, Balin ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Mets notre peuple en sécurité derrière les collines ! »

Dwia se tourna et le vit pour la première fois.

Un jeune nain, finement paré, des bottes en cuir et une veste ornée de bijoux miroitant sous le soleil. Ses cheveux étaient sombres comme le manteau d'un corbeau.

Il était très grand pour un nain, un peu plus grand qu'elle et son corps était musclé et trapu.

Il était à demi-courbé, traînant un vieux nain avec lui qui semblait marmonner des paroles d'une façon incohérente.

Le vieux nain était très richement paré, de nombreuses pierres précieuses décoraient ses vêtements somptueux et sa couronne; et il portait une longue barbe blanche.

Dwia le reconnut immédiatement : Thror, le Roi sous la Montagne.

Alors, pensa-t-elle, le plus jeune des nains devait être son fils, Thrain. Ou peut-être son petit-fils ?

Elle courut derrière eux jusqu'au sommet de la colline, alors que le jeune nain retrouvait ce « Balin » à qui il avait parlé plus tôt.

Ils se tournèrent tous pour observer la scène sinistre des portes détruites d'Erebor, la ville de Dale en flammes, les arbres étincelants tels des torches de lumière.

Dwia se tourna pour observer les trois nains alors qu'ils regardaient la destruction de leur royaume.

Le vieux roi était assis sur le sol, marmonnant toujours, ses mains saisissant frénétiquement quelque objet invisible. Le pauvre était évidemment sous le choc.

Quant à Balin, il pleurait silencieusement, alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur l'épaule du nain plus jeune.

« Thorin... » dit-il, la voix brisée.

« Les elfes nous ont abandonnés ! » vociféra le jeune nain sous la colère. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son beau visage. « Ils ont fui dans leur maudite forêt, nous laissant mourir sur cette terre. » rugit-il.

En regardant fixement le visage du jeune nain, Dwia remarqua ses yeux bleu foncé pour la première fois. Ils étaient remplis de peine et de colère. Son désespoir brisa le cœur de Dwia, alors qu'elle le comprenait enfin.

Ses yeux revinrent sur la scène de chaos qui se jouait devant leurs yeux impuissants.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se réveilla.

Elle était dans son lit, dans le froid de la nuit, la respiration lourde, une main serrée sur son oreiller comme pour se garder éveillée.

Alors qu'elle se calmait, elle alluma une bougie et elle se mit sous les couvertures pour réfléchir.

Elle l'avait vue, la chute d'Erebor.

En plus, elle avait senti les émotions des nains alors qu'ils étaient témoins de la destruction de leur Royaume et de leur maison.

Jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme et jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, elle avait senti leur impuissance et la manière dont ils avaient été abandonnés par leurs alliés.

Tout avait été si réel, si terrifiant.

Dwia se fit un serment à elle-même cette nuit-là : comme les nains d'Erebor, elle ne pardonnerait pas et n'oublierait jamais.

Oo°oO

L'hiver arriva, alors que Dwia entrait dans sa vingtième année ; et avec cela, une fièvre épouvantable descendit du Nord.

Des quartiers entiers d'Esgaroth étaient en quarantaine, laissant les malades et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas dans ces maisons, condamnés à mourir.

En ces temps, il n'y avait aucune autre façon connue de contenir l'expansion de la maladie.

La mort avait faim cet hiver-là, se réjouissant des cortèges funèbres quotidiens dans les rues de la ville.

Leann attrapa la fièvre et dût bientôt rester au lit.

Ebor et sa femme avait quitté la ville deux semaines auparavant pour rendre visite à un ami dans la campagne alentour, protégeant ainsi leur petit garçon de la maladie. Ils avaient alors décidés de rester loin de la ville en quarantaine.

La mère et la fille étaient seules dans la grande maison silencieuse, laissant Dwia responsable de tout.

Le 5ème jour de la maladie de sa mère, Dwia, son jeune visage marqué par l'inquiétude, appela le docteur une troisième fois avant le crépuscule.

La fièvre de Leann avait augmenté la nuit passée, son front était baigné de sueur, sa voix si mélodieuse auparavant était devenue un faible murmure.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Dwia au docteur avec brusquerie. « Pourquoi la fièvre monte-t-elle de nouveau ? »

« Votre mère a atteint le sommet de la fièvre. Elle seule peut se battre contre la maladie désormais. Je vous laisse une infusion pour l'apaiser, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant. » répondit-il, la mine triste et épuisée. « Elle risque de délirer durant les prochaines heures. Cette nuit sera cruciale pour sa survie. »

Dwia s'assit sur un tabouret de cuisine, choquée par l'annonce de ce diagnostic pessimiste.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Tout était arrivé si vite…

La jeune femme essaya de se calmer et regarda le docteur, ses yeux toujours écarquillés par la peur.

« Vous devez vous préparer, jeune fille. » ajouta-t-il, posant une main consolante sur son épaule. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Je reviendrai demain matin pour savoir comment elle va. »

Alors, il la laissa seule, le silence contrastant avec les battements fous de son cœur.

En se maîtrisant, Dwia se leva et quelques minutes plus tard, elle mit de l'eau à bouillir.

Elle remplit un verre d'eau chaude et ajouta des herbes données par le docteur. Ses gestes étaient lents et peu sûrs, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

En saisissant la tasse, elle monta les escaliers et se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de sa mère, se préparant pour une nuit de surveillance et d'inquiétude.

Le front de Leann était toujours très chaud et en sueur. Les bougies projetaient leurs longues ombres sur le mur, leurs formes vacillant légèrement sur le lit.

Dwia attendit, écoutant les chuchotements du vent à l'extérieur et la lourde respiration de sa mère.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Leann remua dans le lit et tendit une main blanche en direction de sa fille.

Dwia se mit immédiatement à genoux à ses côtés et prit sa main glacée dans les siennes, plus chaudes.

« Je suis là, maman. » rassura Dwia en serrant la main froide de sa mère.

« Dwia… de l'eau, s'il te plait. » souffla sa mère.

Elle donna à Leann un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire.

Leann reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille. Un sourire doux mais triste flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis si fière de toi. Ma petite fille, si forte, si... indépendante. » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne parle pas comme ça, maman. » dit Dwia, la voix tremblotante.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Leann ironiquement.

« Comme si cette conversation était la dernière avant longtemps. »

Une unique larme tomba de l'œil brillant de Leann, mais elle n'arrêta pas de sourire lorsqu'elle dit :

« Mais je pense que c'est le cas, ma Dwia. » lui répondit sa mère avec un regard maternel empli de douceur.

Dwia se jeta contre la poitrine de sa mère et pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, maman. Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

« Chut… » dit Leann caressant faiblement les cheveux de sa fille d'une main fatiguée. « Tu dois être forte et je sais que tu le seras. Ceci n'est pas la fin pour moi. La Mort est un nouveau chemin. Celui que nous devons tous prendre. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » cria Dwia et elle sanglota encore plus fort dans la couverture chaude.

Leann la laissa pleurer, avant de passer une main sous sa chemise de nuit pour récupérer une petite clé qui pendait à une chaîne qui se trouvait autour de son cou.

« Dwia, lève-toi, mon enfant. » dit-elle alors qu'elle lui donnait la clé. « Dans le premier tiroir du haut de ma table de nuit, tu trouveras un collier, orné d'un carré en argent poli. C'est tout ce qui me reste de ton père et il te revient de droit, à toi de le garder précieusement. »

Dwia se raidit sous le choc, saisissant la petite clé, les mains tremblantes.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aidait pas sa mère en s'écroulant totalement devant elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Leann était la seule personne de confiance qui lui restait.

« Essaies de dormir, maman. » conseilla Dwia dans un chuchotement inquiet, couvrant les épaules de Leann avec la couverture. « Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'au matin. »

Leann lui sourit et chuchota en réponse :

« Je t'aime mon enfant. » A ces mots, elle ferma les yeux.

Dwia la surveilla durant le reste de la nuit, marchant silencieusement et à pas mesurés, vérifiant les constantes de sa mère, pleurant et priant.

La lumière blanche et dure de l'aube hivernale traversa les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Dwia se leva pour être témoin de l'aube pâle qui dura deux ou trois minutes.

Quand elle se rassit sur la chaise qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa mère, Leann était morte.

Oo°oO

Dwia resta prostrée auprès de sa mère durant des heures, accablée de chagrin et de sanglots, jusqu'à ce que Bran et le docteur viennent leur rendre visite.

Elle avait crié et donné un coup de poing à Bran quand celui-ci avait essayé de lui faire desserrer son emprise sur la main de Leann.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à l'entrainer loin de la chambre, jusqu'en bas et il lui avait donné quelque chose pour dormir, à la demande du docteur.

Il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit où elle s'était lourdement endormie durant plusieurs heures, épuisée physiquement et mentalement.

Le docteur avait envoyé une missive à Ebor qui était revenu à la maison à la tombée de la nuit.

Choqué par la mort si soudaine de sa sœur, il avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour les obsèques le jour suivant.

Tout s'était passé bien trop rapidement pour Dwia.

Ces moments après la mort de sa mère furent comme entourés d'un épais brouillard.

Ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Bran resta à ses côtés tout le temps, son visage anxieux alors qu'il regardait fixement la statue de chagrin et de silence que son amie était devenue.


End file.
